TWGOK  The Revival of The Fallen God
by Gregg Kygrykhon
Summary: When Keima had found all the Goddesses, he realized that it takes long for them to regain their power and reseal the weiss. Then, he feels changes in himself, and he found out the other way to reseal the weiss.
1. Changes

**The World God Only Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1 – Changes_

"Let's get this over, shall we?" Keima said, holding his wet PFP after finding the last goddess in Ayumi.

"Reunion first, Katsuragi-kun!" Diana protested.

"Fine, enjoy your joyful help Kanon - or Apollo – whatever, and seal the runaway spirits afterwards. I have many games to play" Keima said, sitting on a bench staring at his PFP.

"Isn't it strange, Elsea?" Hakua asked.

"What? What is strange?" Elsea asked curiously.

"Katsuragi-kun's PFP was broken, but he didn't angry or anything." Hakua whispered.

"I see. You know what, you have a good eye, especially with kami-sama." Elsea whispered back, gigling.

"It.. it's not like that, elsea, jeez!" Hakua shouted, blushed.

"Sigh.. Maybe Kami-sama no longer likes 2D girls, and started to pay attention at 3Ds, right Hakua ?" Elsea teased.

"Will you quit it! Enough already." Hakua shouted.

Right after she shouted, Keima looked at her. Their eyes met. Hakua blushed and turned her back on him.

"Your five-minutes reunion is over. Let's save Kanon already." said Keima.

* * *

"Now that every goddess is here, why won't you guys - i mean girls or, whatever – try to reseal the weiss? Give me back my freedom!" said Keima to Diana.

"We hope we can do it, but with our current state..." Diana said, drown to a deep thought.

"We don't have enough power to reseal them." Apollo continued.

"What? Even the six of you?" Keima asked suprisedly.

"We need more power. Therefore, we need.." Ayumi – or Mars, ah, whatever – hesitated, then with blushed face she continued "we need... you to love us!"

"What! A... again ! NO !" Keima screamed as he run out of the house.

"Wait, Kami-sama !" Elsea shouted.

"What's with him? He just confessed to me that he loves me." Ayumi said.

"Well, he will feel awkward if he is doing six at a time. We need to share him. It's the only solution." Chihiro suggested.

"True. Then I'll be the first." Yui said.

"What? No! I'll take the first turn! It's my idea." Chihiro protested.

"No, I disagree. Since my house is near, then why won't i be the first?" Diana said.

"Hey, I just lost much power since that Vintage girl stab me. I should be the first to recover!" Kanon replied.

"S... Stop it!" Shiori shouted. Everybody goes silent.

"Do.. don't you feel awkward, fighting each other to get Katsuragi-kun?" asked Shiori again. Then every goddess blushed. They stopped fighting.

"He must be really happy to have six girls fighting for him, won't he?" Hakua asked with such bothered face. Then she looked at Keima's PFP. "He did not bring this? What's wrong with him?" Hakua thought. "I needed to find out." Then she flew to look for Keima.

* * *

So that's my first try, there are TOO MANY mistakes I made here. I hope you all like it and Chapter 2 will be released soon.


	2. Stars

**The World God Only Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Stars

Keima is staring at the stars that night, laying on a big garden in the center of the town. Hakua found him but she decided to hide.

"Strange. I have never seen Katsuragi-kun staring at the stars like this. He usually play games." Hakua thought.

"I know you're there, Hakua." Keima said. Hakua come out with blushed face.

"I.. I don't spy you or anything!" Hakua protested.

"I don't mind. Anyway, would you sit beside me?" Keima said, "I want to talk." He continued.

"It's about the goddess, right?" Hakua asked. Keima nodded.

"They are so selfish." Keima said.

"Well, it's for the sake of the world, heaven, and hell. Will you mind?" Hakua asked.

"But, six of them, Hakua. How could I handle them?" asked Keima.

"Katsuragi-kun, i know you are the God of Conquest, aren't you? You can handle it. By the way i heard that they will share you by dating you one by one, so it's fine." Hakua said.

"Sigh... Fine, but i don't do this because i love them, okay? I don't want you to misunderstand." Keima muttered.

"What? What's with that 'I dont want you to misunderstand' !" Hakua asked.

"Aaah, nevermind, nevermind." Keima said. " Then, who will be the first?" he continued.

"No idea. Maybe you will choose. Oh, it's eleven P.M. Already. I'll be going home. Bye." Hakua said and she flew away.

"I will stare the stars for a while." Keima answered.

"Oh, yes," Hakua interrupted, "I forgot to ask, why don't you bring your PFP? The whole time you just grab and stare at it. It's strange." Hakua asked.

"Well, i simply forgot. And there's no new galge released after the God of Conquest Website incident, so there's noting to play." Keima said.

"Oh, i see. Don't stare to long, okay? I don't want you to get sick." Hakua said. She then flew away. Keima with eyes full of meaning and concern stared at the stars.

"What if she go away after all the runaway spirit is gone? I cannot meet her again. Wait, why do i think like this? I exist in 2D, not 3D. But, she..." Keima thought.

* * *

Second one released so fast. There are still mistakes but I hope you like it.


	3. Mournful Morning

**The World God Only Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Mournful Morning

"Morning, Kami-sama, it's a nice day." Elsea said with such a happy face.

"Elsea, this is obviously not a nice day, not in a nice week, not in a nice month." Keima said with sleepy face.

"Well, at least for six of them." Elsea replied.

"Sigh... I'm dead by now." Keima mumbled. "By the way, who is the first girl?" Keima asked indifferently.

"Oh, about that.. Apollo, i think, since she just get stabbed by Fiore, the Vintage girl." Elsea answered.

"Good logic. By the way, where's my PFP? Oh, here." Keima muttered. He then started the PFP and played it, but it seems that Keima is still concerned. After a while, he put the PFP in his bag.

"I'm sure there's something wrong with kami-sama." Elsea thought, "no, there's something bothering him. Should i ask him?" she asked herself.

"Ka.. Kami-sama, is something wrong?" Elsea asked.

"What are you talking about?" Keima asked back.

"It's just, nowadays your game time is decreasing, you become rarely play games. It's not like you, Kami-sama. Is something bothering you?" Elsea asked.

"No" the short and straight answer of Keima ended the conversation. Then they have lunch. When they went outside the house to go to school, Diana came.

"Diana!" Keima said.

"Good Morning. Sorry, but i need to tell you that Vintage planned to act agressively from now on. Be careful, and take care of my sister, Apollo." Diana said.

"Okay, but, will she be in class today?" Keima asked.

"Yeah, that's the hard part. Maybe you need to skip school and be with her this whole day." Diana suggested.

"Skip school and go straight to Kanon. I get it." Keima confirmed.

"And, Katsuragi-kun.." Diana – no, Tenri, said.

"Yes?" Keima asked.

"I, I can't wait to take my turn" Tenri said. Both Keima and Tenri blushed.

"Wh.. When is it then?" Keima asked.

"After Ka.. Kanon..." Tenri muttered.

"Nii-sama, we'll be late!" Elsea shouted.

"Oh, yes. Bye, then" Keima said. Tenri is still standing there, watching her beloved Keima go away. She sighed.

* * *

Once again, I decided to release Chapter 3 now. I just decided to delay the chapters one by one, but changes can be made. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it.


	4. Vintage Attack

**The World God Only Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Vintage Attack

"I'm sorry, Katsuragi-kun. I'm really busy today." Kanon said.

"Don't worry, i'll watch you. Just do your best, okay?" Keima convinced.

"O.. Okay.." Kanon replied.

It's a long day, at least for Keima. He kept playing games when Kanon did her work. Then, 7 P.M. in the night, Kanon's job is finished for that day.

"Sigh... That's a very tiring work." Kanon complained.

"Well, at least we can go out now, can't we?" asked Keima.

"Only two of us?" Kanon asked.

"Only two of us." Keima said with such meaningful eyes aimed at Kanon's.

Suddenly, they heard a rifle's sound, and a broken glass. Everybody screams.

"Bring Kanon here!" said one of the man with rifles.

"Kanon, run! You, keep her save!" Kanon's manager shouted. Keima nodded. He grabbed Kanon's arm and run. Unfortunately, along the way another man stand before them, aiming a gun at Keima.

"There's nowhere to run!" Kanon cried.

"Hide here!" Keima shouted. They jumped over a box, and ran to the old movie theather where Hakua had possessed a runaway spirit before.

"FIRE!" someone screamed. Then there were bullets from everywhere. Keima took a peek trough the window, and found out that they were all wearing a talisman with a symbol – the symbol from their enemy.

"They're from Vintage!" Keima whispered.

"What should we do, Katsuragi-kun?" Kanon asked. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm here. I'll protect you." Keima said.

Their eyes met, just like they were connected. Keima nodded. Suddenly, someone rammed the door. Keima told Kanon to run, but the ramming was a trap. Right before Kanon, Fiore showed up, ready to stab. Fiore ran towards Kanon with a creepy scream, but then Keima jumped between them. Keima was stabbed, and he fell weakly.

"Gah, i missed." Fiore grumbled.

"Katsuragi.. " Kanon said.

"Kanon.. I will always.. love you..." Keima confessed, then he fell unconscious.

Then Apollo showed up, with her halo shining brightly. She transformed into her goddess true form, with white wings, a bow and arrows.

"Leave" Apollo warned.

"Goddess true form? This is bad. RUN !" Fiore shouted. She tried to run, but an arrow had already stabbed her. She fell unsconcious.

* * *

Chapter four is already here. I don't know if anybody read my stories, but I enjoy writing.


	5. The Truth

**The World God Only Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – The Truth

"Fallen god, here's your chance of revival!" a girl said to Keima. Everything else around were all light. Keima knew that was a dream.

"Wait, why do you call me fallen god?" Keima asked.

"It is because you ARE fallen god of conquest. I've been looking forward to seeing you, and finaly we met." She said.

"Wait, who are you? And why am I a fallen god?"

"I am shizuka, your assistant in heaven. And about your downfall.." she hesitated, then she continued "it's because you used your power to make many goddess fell in love with you, and Shitsu, the god of the gods, was angry at you."

"Oh, i see. Then how can i regain my god power?" Keima asked.

"Find your true love. She's nearby for a while now." Shizuka said.

"Who is she?" Keima asked.

"I don't know, god. It's your heart, so you will figure it out soon enough. Anyway, the connection only last for a short while, so, good bye" Shizuka said.

"Wait!" Keima shouted. But then, Shizuka was drown to the sea of light, and the scene change to Keima's room, where the goddesses, Elsea and Hakua gathered. Ayumi hold Keima's right hand, while Kanon hold his left hand.

"Ugh... Where am i?" Keima asked.

"Kami-nii-sama! You're alive!" Elsea shouted in joy.

"Katsuragi, are you okay?" asked Ayumi.

"I.. I feel a little weak." Keima answered.

"You're so brave protecting me that way. Thanks to you Apollo now has her full power." Kanon said.

"The Vintage girl.." Diana said, pointing at the knife that had stabbed Keima, "So that's what they mean by full force."

"Full force, right? So I shouldn't be outside the house from now on." Keima mumbled.

"Well, your house is the only safe place if more than two goddess is inside." Diana said again.

"And that's okay except the truth that we must go home." Chihiro said. "Our parents will be worried if we don't go home now."

"Okay. Everybody, go home carefully. Don't trust anyone." Keima ordered. They then go out.

"Diana, wait.." Keima said.

"Umm... Diana is inside.." Tenri said.

"Oh, i'm sorry, Tenri. I need you to be with me." Keima said.

"But.. but..." Tenri said nervously.

"Elsea, Hakua, can you wait outside this room? I need to talk privately with Tenri." Keima asked.

"Hmph, enjoy your time together.." Hakua angrily go outside.

"Hakua, wait!" Elsea shouted.

"Jeez, what will they talk about?" Hakua asked herself.

"Well, i'm not good at thinking, but i can see two options. The first option is that they talk about goddess." Elsea said.

"And the second?" Hakua asked.

"Keima wants to enhance Tenri's love by talking privately." Elsea said. Hakua blushed, and Elsea gigled.

"E.. Elsea, stop teasing me!" Hakua shouted.

"Okay." Elsea said, still gigling.

"It.. He.. Ugh... I don't know, elsea..." Hakua mumbled.

"It's okay to have that kind of feeling. I have it, too, so it's fine." Elsea said.

"You have? With whom?" Hakua asked curiously.

"The very same person" is what Elsea is going to say. But, recognizing that her very good friend also likes him, she needed to lie.

"A guy in my classroom. But nevermind me." Elsea said.

"Do you know? There are good and bad news about you having contract with him. The good news is, i can meet him. The bad news is, he needed to make many girls fall in love with him. That's annoying, you see?" Hakua said.

"But i don't want to get fired!" Elsea said.

"That's not the point, Elsea. This love is too good to be true." Hakua confessed.

"Yeah, too good to be true." Elsea said as they starred at the crescent moon.

* * *

That's chapter 5. I think Elsea somhow become wiser than usual, but a little change is good. I hope you like it.


	6. Why

**The World God Only Knows - The Revival of The Fallen God**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Why

When Tenri talked privately with Keima, her hearts beated strongly. She wondered what Keima would talk about.

"I know it's rude of me to ask this again, but, will you call Diana out?" Keima asked.

"O.. Okay.." Tenri said. But then she looked worried. "She would not come out."

"Sigh.. I guess I can only talk to you, now." Keima mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I'll go home now." Tenri said.

"No, Tenri. I am the one to apologize. I'm sorry." Keima apologized.

"Uummh.. What are you sorry for, Katsuragi-kun?" Tenri asked.

"I'm sorry you get involved in this situation, Tenri. You should have a normal life with normal friends. I am the one to drew you to this. I'm sorry." Keima said.

"It.. It's not your fault, Katsuragi-kun. It's not you who drew me into this situation. By the way, I prefer my life this way. Diana is a good friend, and.. you are, too. I have no regrets, Keima." Tenri said.

"Keima?" Keima thought.

"Still, you were put in many danger. I'm sorry. And as an apology, I'll protect you if any danger threaten you. I will take responsibility." Keima said as he hold Tenri's hand. Tenri blushed, dumbfounded.

"T.. Th.. Thank you." Tenri replied.

"Anyway, do you want to eat something with me? My kitchen is full of goods." Keima said.

"No, thank you." Tenri replied.

"Owh, I'm hungry. How long exactly I passed out?" Keima asked.

"An hour or two, perhaps.." Tenri answered.

"So it's midnight by now. Want to go out and have some sight-seeing? The crescent moon is lovely." Keima offered.

"Alone?" Tenri asked.

"Together, of course. You and me." Keima confirmed.

"You.. and.. me?" Tenri asked.

Keima nodded. "Sorry, but I can't take no for an answer. Come." Keima said as he pulled Tenri's arm.

They walked to the beach, where the sky was beautiful and the waves were terapheutic. Along the way, Keima, still pulling Tenri's arm, took glances at their surroundings, being aware of any suspicious person or article. Tenri made something up in her mind, that seemed to be really serious. At last, they're at the beach, sitting on a bench with no one in their sight except themselves.

"See? The crescent moon is beautiful. You can sit here and enjoy the silence, the sound of the waves, the stars and the moon, it's a really good place." Keima said.

"Umh.. Keima..." Tenri said nervously.

"Yes?" Keima asked.

"I.. I know.. this.. feelings.. is made by the goddess i possessed, but I want to say that..." Tenri said. Tenri hesitated while Keima waited for continuation. "I love you, Keima" Tenri confessed.

Keima replied the confession with a smile, a really beautiful smile for Tenri. They move closer to each other. Just right before they kiss, Keima remembered something important - a girl in his heart. Keima looked away, and Tenri looked really disappointed, but she tried to hide it.

"I.. I.. I'm sorry, Tenri." Keima said.

Tenri started to cry, sobbing gently with broken heart.

"It.. It's.. It's not that I don't like you, Tenri. I.. Ijust need... some time for me." Keima said.

Tenri's cry went louder. Keima cannot say a thing.

"Why... is this.. when i just.. having courage to tell you.. Why.." Tenri cried.

* * *

Chapter 6 - is it good or bad? I don't know. I just feels like writing it this way. I hope you like it and you need to wait until Chapter 7.


	7. Gods

**The World God Only Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – Gods

"Geez, i thought you were kidnapped or something." Hakua shouted as she went down from the sky. "What are you doing?"

"Don't interrupt everytime, will you?" Keima asked.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hakua asked to Tenri, realizing that Tenri was sobbing.

"What have you done with her, you jerk!" Hakua shouted as she swing her schyte to Keima.

"I.. I.." Keima said.

"And don't you know you need to make her love you, not make her cry." Hakua shouted as she continually tried to kill Keima.

"It's all because of you!" Keima accused. The swinging stop.

"M.. Me? What have I done?" Hakua asked, confused.

There were silence as Keima went blank.

"Nevermind." Keima said, as he turned his back on Hakua.

"Anyway, let's go home before somebody else, you know, shoot you or something. I'll accompany you to your house, and deal with that jerk later." Hakua said to Tenri.

While Tenri and Hakua went home, Keima remained at the beach, having many thoughts in himself. He think of himself being corrupted by the feelings that could do nothing but destroy his ideal. Now that foolish feeling had ruined all his plan.

"Morning, Kami-nii-sama." Elsea happily shouted.

"She's right about her being ever-happy Elsea. Duh.." Keima mumbled.

"Anyway, what happened last night? I saw angry Hakua and crying Tenri." Elsea asked.

"Nothing in particular." Keima answered straightly.

The morning was no different than other saturday morning, except for the fact that Keima needed to conquer Tenri, after breaking her heart last night. He thought of some routes acording to this condition, but there were very few possibilities. After eating breakfast and taking a bath, he waited in front of Tenri's house. Tenri came out, and they went to the amusement park.

"Tenri.." Keima doubtfully said once they arrived at the amusement park. Tenri didn't say a word.

"Were you angry at me?" Keima asked.

"Yes, I was. And more importantly, I am." Diana said.

"Di.. Diana?" Keima shouted, half asking.

"Why did you refuse Tenri's confession! Did you want to kill me?" Diana rudely asked.

"I never had any intention in killing you, Diana." Keima said.

"Then why did you refuse to kiss Tenri?" Diana asked.

"I.. I.." Keima nerously said.

"Why!" Diana shouted in anger.

In all of the sudden, Keima kissed Diana. They remained kissing for a while, forsaking any person nearby. Diana seemed to have intention in refusing the kiss, but who could resist the god of conquest? Even a goddess can't.

"What was THAT for?" Diana asked after they finished kissing.

"Well, let's just say it's an apology. Besides, I wanted to know if the goddess power will return if I give love to the goddess herself." Keima said.

"Well, that's.. I think you can..." Diana said.

"Then I'm not wrong." Keima said.

"Ugh.. Love is such a foolish emotion." Diana mumbled.

"Huh? But you live with love.." Keima said.

"And died by love." Diana continued.

"What do you mean?" Keima asked.

"Well, I'll tell you the truth. The sealing of the weiss years ago was, well how do I say – more of a punishment than a heroic act." Diana explained.

"You mean, you have a mistake?" Keima asked.

"Yeah, short of. The truth was, we – The Jupiter Sisters – fell in love with a same god. Shitsu, the god of the gods, was angry at us. He forced us to sacrifice ourselves in order to create new hell." Diana said.

"And how about the god that you fell in love with?" Keima asked.

"Well, he was tortured and banished to the earth. The god, God of Conquest, had charming keima (knight) as a symbol, symbolizing both his power to conquest any girl and any war." Diana said.

"So, why weren't you happy with your freedom?" Keima asked.

"We needed to reseal the weiss, otherwise the weiss will attack both earth and heaven. I, as the goddess of wisdom, did a foolish act by loving him, thus I agreed to have this abandonment." Diana said.

"I see." Keima said.

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 7, i hope you like the development of this story...

Anyway school term would start soon so, maybe i can't write for a while...


	8. Hearts

**The World God Only Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

_Chapter 8 – Heart_

"I know what I've done is wong, Tenri." Diana said.

"What? What is wrong?" Tenri asked.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I am talking about." Diana said.

"Yeah, I know! So what !" Tenri shouted angrily.

"I just wanted to apologize." Diana said.

"Apology is something for who make mistakes unintentionally." Tenri straightly said.

"But he was the one who kissed me!" Diana protested.

"But you wanted to kiss him, don't you?" Tenri asked in disappointment.

"I.. I.." Diana muttered.

"I thought you were a good friend, Diana. I thought from the very begining, you were fighting for me.." Tenri said.

"I did fight for you, Tenri." Diana insisted.

"Yeah, and that's for your own good!" Tenri bellowed.

"You love him, remember?" Diana said.

"You make me love him. Once you left, I will not have the same feeling. I will forget everything, living lonely and miserable life, or worser than that. Is that what you want? Killing me in order to regain your power?" Tenri ironically asked.

"You get this wrong, Tenri. Your love won't be erased after I left your body." Diana informed.

"What's the difference? You will still kill me with unreturned love." Tenri shouted.

"We will make him return your love." Diana offered.

"My or your love?" Tenri asked.

Silence fell between them. Tears began to roll from Tenri's eyes. It never occured to her that one wierd gamer could start a war between human and goddess in one human body. For once, he was for Tenri. Diana intended to give him to her. However, as time goes by, love began to grow and glow.

"I will help you regain your power, then I want you to get rid of my life, okay?" Tenri asked.

"I.. I.. I understand." Diana didn't know anything to say. The inside conversation was ended.

"Diana, will you call Tenri out?" Keima asked.

"I'm already Tenri." Tenri said.

"Oh... It must be hard for you." Keima said, recognizing that Tenri just cried in her heart.

"It's okay. It's all for human's sake. Anyway, why did you.. um.. call me out?" Tenri asked.

"Tenri, do you know that we, I and Diana, were.." Keima indirectly asked.

"I know. And it wasn't fair." Tenri complained.

"That's why I called you out. I wanted to apologize." Keima said, holding her hands. Tenri could not help but blushing.

"Do.. do anything you want with me.." Tenri said.

"Kami-nii-sama!" Elsea shouted.

"Don't pop out from nowhere like that! Can't you see that we're.." Keima scolded, but Elsea interrupted.

"It's Takahara-san! She was kidnapped!" Elsea urgently said.

"What!" Keima screamed in shock.

"Her mother told me so. The kidnapper said that she wanted a huge amount of money, and the money are to be exchanged with Takahara-san in this amusement park, 12 o'clock sharp, in the old theatre building." Elsea said.

"You mean THAT building?" Keima said as he pointed to an old building.

* * *

Ah, I managed to finish this short chapter in my weekends. Well, hope you enjoy it...


	9. Action

**The World God Only Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

_Chapter 9 – Action_

_

* * *

_

"Let me go !" Ayumi shouted.

"Silence! Shut her mouth immediately !" Fiore shouted.

"Mouth Shutted, as you wish.." one of the agent said.

"Ugh, the wounds from that goddess were still burning." Fiore mumbled.

"Umh, you might want to reconsider this idea of drawing all the goddesses. One of them is troublesome enough." Griome, Fiore's little sister said.

"Nonsense! The goddess in that girl came out because of luck! They won't be able this time. Besides, we have the whole America's best CIA agent with us! They cannot escape nor survive." Fiore exclaimed.

"Here's the plan. I go into the room trough that window, while you go trough that window. Once we meet, make me invisible with your hangromo. Got it?" Keima ordered.

"Osh!" Elsea said.

"They have all the bad guys with them, but they still left the windows open! This might be a trap, but we don't have options." Keima thought.

As he and Elsea step on the floor, the alarm rang. Keima jumped and hid behind a box, but no CIA agent was looking at his way. Instead, they aimed at another window. "Elsea!" Keima thought. Sure enough, the window Elsea went trough was an old hell trap, while the window Keima went trough might be just carelessness. Elsea was bound with dark magic string, and she cannot move, even to use her hangromo. Fiore stepped forward to her.

"Look who we have here! Nothing but useless demon." Fiore said.

"Ugh, let me go!" Elsea shouted.

"No, no, no, we will treat you well here as a hostage, with no one to help you." Fiore said.

"Kami-nii-sama, help!" Elsea shouted.

"THAT STUPID USELESS DEMON !" Keima thought.

Suddenly, all the agent were aiming at Keima's way, while Keima thought about an escape plan. However, as he groped a white pistol with full ammunition and a bag full of grenades with many colours, he changed his plan. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, with right hand holding the Nighthawk and left hand carrying one of the grenades, he prayed. However, when he saw Ayumi and Elsea as heroines who need to be saved, he knew he can only pray to himself.

"All with heroines and an ending are galges!" Keima thought.

He threw the grenade, and stood to aim at any target. Obviously, the grenade he launched was a flashbang, as the agents seemed to be confused. Keima did not want to kill, so all he did was shooting the agents' hands so they could no more use guns. He managed to shoot six hands and a leg - so the agents could not attack him – before he ducked and reloaded his weapon.

"Damnit! I'm gonna out of ammo!" Keima muttered.

"There he is!" one of the agent shouted.

"Oh, no!" Keima protested.

He rushed into another box with his gun and grenade bag. The box contained many ammunition, and a bulletproof vest. He quickly wore the vest, took another grenade, and stormed his front. He did not aim at any of the agent – instead, he aimed at the chains that bound Ayumi. With two shots, Ayumi were set free.

"Ayumi, missile!" Keima shouted.

"Right away!" Ayumi replied as she prepared herself for a missile. In milliseconds, a line of CIA agents were struck by the powerful missile. Keima and Ayumi hid behind the ammunition box.

"You allright?" Keima asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Ayumi said.

"Here, wear this vest. Now we need to help Elsea." Keima informed.

"But how?" Ayumi asked.

"That's a good question." Keima replied.

* * *

A one night Fanfic! I wrote it since I haven't written for long because of my OEP. Hope you enjoy it.

Note : The missile I mentioned was Ayumi running with full speed (for anybody who don't understand)


	10. The Afterlife

**The World God Only Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

Chapter 10 – The Afterlife

"Care to learn how to use guns?" Keima asked.

"E-Eh? But, I'm a girl!" Ayumi said.

"So what? I've seen many talented girl soldier – in games." Keima informed.

"This is not-" Ayumi protested, but Keima interrupted.

"A game. This is a real life, yes, there are no save points, nor any guide in the internet. If you don't shoot the agent, I die. If you shoot me, I die. If you shoot Elsea, I die. So you have to learn in five seconds." Keima muttered as he handed a silent Maverick M41 Carbin to her.

"Ugh.. Why me?" Ayumi asked.

"Listen, I wil run all the way to Elsea. You shoot anybody in my way. Got it?" Keima said.

"Bu-But, I-I.." Ayumi shivered.

"My life is on your hand. I believe in you. I do love you." He said as he hold her hands.

"E-Eh? B-But.." Ayumi blushed, but then she nodded.

"Five seconds – GO !" Keima shouted as he ran throught the agents. Ayumi, in fear, shot with blind eyes, praying to the goddess inside so she did not shoot Keima nor Elsea. And she, with extreme luck, shot all the agents around Keima. When she opened her eyes, she could see Keima holding Fiore as hostage.

"If you don't want her to die, throw all your guns!" Keima shouted.

"You all hear what he said. Throw your gun!" Fiore scaredly ordered. All the agents throwed their gun.

"Now, unseal the trap!" Keima said.

"O-Okay.." Fiore confirmed. At once, Elsea was freed.

"Elsea, go with Ayumi to somewhere safe!" Keima said.

"But, how about-" Elsea said, but a loud bang interrupted. No, two loud bangs. Blood flowed from Keima's belly, from a hole created by a bullet.

"Kami-nii-sama!" Elsea shouted.

Keima knew that it was his last chance, so he pulled the trigger and shot Fiore on her head. Then he vomitted blood, and his vision blurred until all was pitch-black.

Somewhere filled with holy light, Keima stand in front of a golden gate. Two winged angels were guarding it, but when Keima wanted to go, the angels did not let him. The vision shifted to a dark red world, with black ominous gate and two monsters guarding it. He thought he was the end hell, so he stepped forward, but the monsters did not let him to enter, either.

"What's up? I'm dead, aren't I?" Keima asked.

"We don't see any sin of you to punish." One of the monster said. Then the vision changed, half dark red, half filled with light. The gate was half dark and half golden, with a monster and an angel. " We don't see any deeds to be rewarded." Said the angel. "You don't belong here." The angel and monster announced. Then the vision changed to a room with many music instruments, and he felt that the room was familiar.

"Welcome." Apollo said. She looked like Kanon but with golden dress and four wings.

"Kanon?" Keima asked.

"Apollo." She corrected.

"Where am I?" Keima asked.

" In my room, don't you remember?" Apollo asked.

"It looks familiar, but did I enter this room before?" Keima asked.

"Oh, yeah. You forgot everything since that day." Apollo mumbled.

"That day?" Keima asked, confused.

So that's chapter 10. Keima is dead? Maybe. Hope you enjoy it.

Anyway i need to give some notes. The hell i mentioned is the place for sinners to be punished, not the new hell. And i use monster instead of demon to avoid confusion.


	11. Repeated Deja Vu

**The World God Only Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

_Chapter 11 – Repeated Deja Vu_

"Kami-nii-sama!" Elsea shouted in fear.

"Elsea, we need to go, NOW!" Ayumi ordered.

"But, Kami-nii-sama..." Elsea muttered, crying.

"Come on!" Ayumi said. She then grabbed Keima and Elsea, then ran just like a missile.

"Wait here, I'll take care of them." Ayumi said with a somehow different eye.

"Take care?" Elsea asked.

"See this." Ayumi said as she palmed her hands, and ran inside, striking everyone inside.

"See me? It's only 2.14 seconds." Ayumi said.

"Bu-but, h-how can you..." Elsea asked in surprise and amazement.

"Later. Just don't let Katsuragi know this." Ayumi blinked an eye.

"Stay back, you two." Kusonoki shouted.

"Wh-Kusonoki?" Elsea asked.

"Don't worry, everything's settled." Ayumi said.

"Is it? Are you hurt." Kusonoki asked.

"DORODORODORO" Elsea's sensor wailed.

"Ah," Elsea said as she covered her sensor with her hands.

"That annoying sound again. What is that?" Kusonoki asked.

"Umh, nothing. It just, it just, wail if the battery runs out." Elsea stated.

"Anyway, we need to bring Katsuragi to the hospital." Kusonoki said.

"I can take care of that." Ayumi said.

"Taking you beloved Keima-kun to the hospital, how sweet!" Kusonoki insulted.

"Wh-No, it's not like..." Ayumi said. Her face turned red.

"Take your time together, I will not interrupt." Kusonoki said, in such a disappointed way. She then walked away from them.

"Okay, then. Elsea, meet me at the hospital." Ayumi said.

"Mm" Elsea replied, nodding her head.

Ayumi then grabbed Keima's body and as quickly as possible ran into the hospital.

* * *

"That day?" Keima asked.

"Should I tell the whole story?" Apollo asked.

"Let me guess, the god of conquest thing?" Keima guessed.

"How do you know?" Apollo asked.

"Diana told me so. Anyway, how was he related to me?" Keima asked.

"Don't know? Come on, you must understand this kind of thing with the clues!" Apollo muttered.

"So, I guess I am the God of Conquest." Keima said.

"Exactly." Apollo said.

"But I would never do such a thing! I am never interested in.." Keima stated.

"3D girls, isn't it? Nah, boring reason." Apollo said.

"But it's true!" Keima argued.

"It's true because Shitsu wants you to be so!" Apollo said.

"Who is this Shitsu? And why could I like you?" Keima asked.

"Keima, you have thousands of questions and i would like to answer each and every question, but our time is running out. Either you come back to your body or your soul will be vaporized." Apollo said.

"But how?" Keima asked. But suddenly his vision blurred.

"Anyway, thanks to you I now have my full power. Bye." Apollo said.

* * *

"Katsuragi!" Ayumi shouted as she noticed Keima opening his eyes.

"Kami-nii-sama!" Elsea shouted in joy.

"Ugh, I died again, didn't I?" Keima asked.

"You ALMOST died, you weakling." Kusonoki said to him.

"Wh-Kusonoki?" Keima asked in surprise.

"What, you don't want me to be here?" Kusonoki protested.

"No, it's just..." Keima mumbled.

"Umh, excuse me. I need some time alone with my brother." Elsea said.

"Oh, sure, take your time." Kusonoki said in anger.

"Don't make it long, okay?" Ayumi asked. Then the two of them walked out.

"Why is Kusonoki here?" Keima asked.

"She is around when you were shot. But more importantly, she has a runaway spirit in her again." Elsea said.

"AGAIN!" Keima shouted.

* * *

So that's chapter 11. I'm a bit confused about how to develop the story, but I hope you enjoy reading...


	12. Pact

The World God Only Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God

Chapter 12 – Pact

"Interesting, isn't he?" Kusonoki asked outside the room.

"H-He, He is..." Ayumi slowly answered.

"Well, like I have said, even if he is the last man on Earth, I will not even befriend him again." Kusonoki convinced herself.

"Yes, I know. And I think it's rather, foolish, the reason of yours." Ayumi said.

"What's so idiotic about it?" Kusonoki asked.

"Well, it's just plain nonsense. I mean, I do thank you very much to what you have given to me, but it's you who deserve him. I couldn't, you know, see a real and reasonable linking between your acts and your reasons. Don't you like, or even love him?" Ayumi asked.

"W-Well, I-I do love him," she blushed with a halo appearing above her head, but then it suddenly disappear. "But i don't need this kind of thing. It had led me to my deepest downfall, and I will not trust it ever again."

"I understand your feeling back then, but there's nothing wrong with love. True, it's sometimes really painful, but the fact that we – or I should say, you – need love is inevitable. You should give second chances." Ayumi advised.

"Now I ask you, since you're so sure about giving away the opportunities to love him. Do you, deep within your heart, love him?" Kusonoki asked. Ayumi's face turned red.

"O-Of course I do. I know that I cannot own him forever, but the time when I was the capturing target of his, was the most wonderful times I have ever had in my life. I wanted to be with him again, just one more time." Ayumi said.

"Well, it's a good thing for you – and for me as well – that you remembered the capture without any goddess nor runaway spirit and treasure those memories. Now take your time to love him, before I break the pact." Kusonoki warned.

"I sensed her. She's nearby, and approaching. I ought to go now, and thank you for everything you have given to me." Ayumi said, then with fast but silent steps, she went away.

"You are welcome." Kusonoki said.

"Try to check your radar! It cannot be her third time being possesed!" Keima shouted.

"I already checked six times, kami-nii-sama. Now you need to capture her." Elsea said.

"While dealing with the six goddesses? Like hell I could." Keima answered.

"Kami-nii-sama, I don't want to die!" Elsea cries. Keima shocked as he remembered the pact.

"I-I'll try my best." Keima said.

"Can I go in now?" Kusonoki asked from outside.

"Yes, please." Keima said. Elsea tried the "no" eye to him but it didn't work.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Kusonoki asked Keima.

"Other than the injuries from the last bullet, I'm fine." Keima said.

"Well, I thought it was crazy of you to risk your life for Ayumi." said Kusonoki. Keima's eyes stared straight at her, somehow reading her mind.

"Elsea, could you go out for a second?" Keima asked. Elsea nodded and walked away.

"What is that for?" Kusonoki asked.

"It's me who want to ask that." Keima said.

"What?" Kusonoki said in confusion.

"I mean, can't I risk my own life for someone I love?" asked Keima.

"You mean, this is about Ayumi? You love her?" Kusonoki asked.

"Umh, how should I say..." Keima mumbled.

"You-You love her! HER!" Kusonoki shouted in anger.

"W-Why?" Keima asked, as she took a glance at her eyes.

Don't understand? I'll reveal later.


	13. Conference in Hospital

The World God Only Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God

Chapter 13 – Conference in Hospital

"Why would you be concerned about my life?" Keima asked Kusonoki.

"Of course I will, because I..." Kusonoki didn't continue her words, and she took a step back.

"Nevermind. I should not care about you who introduced me to that nasty, cute things." Kusonoki said as she walked away from the hospital.

"Cute things?" Keima asked himself, and he recognized instantly what's wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Elsea said as she walked into the room.

"Elsea, I have something to ask to Diana." Keima said.

"Is that so? Then, ask her." Elsea said with a happy tone.

"Then get her here NOW!" Keima shouted at Elsea.

"O-Oh.. Geez, why kami-nii-sama shouted at me." Elsea mumbled.

"That stupid, useless demon that did not have any common sense." Keima muttered after Elsea had gone away.

"Didn't I said so?" Kanon – no, Apollo, said as she walked in.

"That there was something strange about one of you sisters? Yes you did."

"Actually, what I felt is that Mars's spirit were splitted into two. I felt her presence mainly on Ayumi, and a little fraction of her in that girl." Apollo explained.

"You mean, Kusonoki?" asked Keima.

"Yeah, it's a little fraction of her, though." Apollo confirmed.

"So, should I checked her also? The goddess presence in her?" Keima asked.

"I wanted you to do so. By the way that was not the only intention on why I came here." Apollo said, as she changed into Kanon. Keima just recognized that she brought a parcel.

"Th-This is for you." Kanon said with a nervous, yet happy smile.

"Thanks." Keima said.

"You're welcome." Kanon said.

"By the way, how come you can come all the way here?" asked Keima.

"Well, I did have a press conference right now, but I said that I wanted to visit my friend, so the conference will be held here." Kanon explained.

"By here, you mean.." Keima said. Suddenly, dozens of cameraman and press came to the room.

"Kanon, who is this guy?" asked a reporter.

"What is your relationship with him?" another question was thrown.

"When did you meet him?" now the room was getting noisy.

"Everyone, the conference will be held outside, okay?" Kanon said.

"Was he your boyfriend?" another freaking question was asked along with another thousands of questions, but somehow that question was heard by both Keima and Kanon.

"Umh, sort of." Kanon replied, blushing.

"Say what?" Keima shouted, but his scream was no match for the questions from the press.

"Well, since you have done up to that..." Kanon said, remembering the heroic act of him.

"WHAT!" The whole room said simultaneously.

"What is 'that'? What did he do to you?" the press now shout louder. Kanon closed her mouth with her hands, embarassed.

"You're a star, be careful with your words!" Keima scolded. Kanon began to cry.

"Can you all GET OUT OF HERE !" Kanon shouted, having the stunt-guns in her hands. Everyone's running outside. Kanon, tired of the press that had tailed her, cried.

"Hey, it's alright." Keima said, holding her head to his chest.

"I-I just..." Kanon cried.

"Don't worry. You're s star – it will be a real problem when you are seen crying you know..." Keima convinced her.


	14. Unconditional Love

**The World God Ony Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

Chapter 14 – Unconditional Love

You found your vision blurred as the flood of sadness flow through your eyes in an all-white room, and you could barely see a man before you, holding your hands as he laid on the bed. You knew who he was, and you knew he loved you – at least, he was meant to love you. Your tears rolled to your cheeks not for the sorrow of your weak condition nor for the regrets of being an idol. It was the sadness of his denial.

"K-Keima..?" You said in a weak voices, synchronized with your sorrowful cry that mad your sweet voice ironic. In blur, you could still see the man – not a man actually, but a boy was still not the correct term for him – raising his eyebrow in questions. He was so charming to you when he do that, and you really wanted to be with him, like you did from the start. Yet you knew, under your and his circumstances, the more you admire, the more you loss.

"Won't you... be my boyfriend?" Gosh, it was really hard for you to say those words to him. He seemed to be a little surprised by what you had said, and he asked why you asked him that. You mentioned the press question mentioning him as your boyfriend, and when you said 'sort of', Keima instantly denied. True, it might seemed to be a small detail, but it did matter for you. Yes, it did.

"Kanon, it won't be pleasant to any of us if they knew about our relationship. Keeping it secret is the way." You were trapped by your amazement towards his eyes when he convinced you. Compared to any other idol boy you had seen, he himself was not that handsome. No, he was far to normal to be handsome. He was also far from normal, as he lived in his own world for the most of his lifetime. He was just a wierd loser that would escape from the real, despite the fact that he actually could not do it completely.

"Besides, Apollo has now gained her full power, right?" You were dismayed by what he just said, despite you admiration seconds earlier. You knew from the very start, that the only reason why he could love you was Apollo. And now that it was no more a sufficient reason, you knew the love you longed for would be dragged away from your soul. You wanted to scream, very loud at him, that you wanted his love much more than everything – much more than your life, much more than any life. But you could not. You just could not.

Knowing your anger and dismay was at a certain degree that you did not like it to be, there was not much a choice of yours but to left without another word. You did not want to show your tears to him, despite the fact that he himself had drawn the tears from your very heart. You believed that this was the true love of a person, an unconditional one. It was really a torment for you to know that you pure love was walking on a one-way street. That night you spent mostly by rolling your tears of sorrow when you laid on your bed, tired of the so-called idol love story.

Well, long time no update. Sorry for not updating, cause I got common test, I got a new deadline for another fanfic (my bleach fanfic), and I'm considering a new format of this story. Hope you like it.


	15. Clarity of Heart

**The World God Ony Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

Chapter 15 – Clarity of Heart

I sighed. I was trapped in another complex condition, where I was required to do 6 ultimate conquest. In time like that, I usually missed my old life, when I could spend my time in the perfect and ideal world of games. Came to think of it, it had been a while since I touched my PFP – I left it in my house, untouched since I knew there would be no one interested in my own ideal world. I guess I had been sleeping, since the next time I regained my consciousness, the sun had shined brightly.

I tried to sit, but the pain that was spread all over my body resisted to set my muscle free. Gosh, I had never expected a conquest to be this hard – a bloodshed for a conquest. I mean, what kinf of fate did I have that I have to use guns just to conquer a woman? Must be a very bad one. My life was truly a rotten fate the first time I wore this necklace. Thanks to her, I lived my life chasing a girl after another. And now she dares to face me with that mindless smile.

"Good morning, Kami-sama."

Oh, how I wanted to crush her face and throw her into the deepest pit of old hell – since new hell was her home. However, I could not. I would die if she was dead, and I could not continue the conquest without her. And if I did not complete the 6 ultimate conquest, which could not be done except by god, the world would meet its end. No world, no games. What a pain. It would be better if only the 'reality' that is destroyed, so I could live my life in another world where I am the real god.

"Elsea, is he awake?"

A familiar voice from outside. Ayumi came in and signaled Elsea to go outside the room. Then she sat beside me, looking straight at my eyes with a wierd stare. This is a chance! While she's here I will raise her love points to maximum, no matter what.

"Keima, I need to tell you something important. Regarding the goddesses."

I was shocked.

"Wh-what is it that make you so serious?"

"Well, the circumstances will likely to make you misunderstood." Ayumi said, with I-mean-business eyes.

"Misunderstood what?"

"Misuderstood the fact that... I-I'm... n-not a god-d-d-dsss..." She was blushing. What a sudden change of mood. However, I could not figure out what she was talking about.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." resulted in a punch.

"I-I was saying that I am not a goddess! Geez.."

"You are not?"

"Well, if I am to explain, I borrowed the presence of goddess from the real one so that I looked like a goddess."

"Wait, how can you borrow such thing?"

"Well, they are goddess, so they can do about anything."

"So, you are not a goddess?"

"I am not."

"Why don't you tell me earlier!" I shouted, depressed with the sudden change of situation. Ayumi was scared, as she took a step back from me.

"It-it's because I-I.. I don't want.. to lose.. you..." she was almost crying.

She still loves me...

"You... still like me?"

"You.. need not ask..."

Now that is confusing. She should have her memories erased after I conquered her. Maybe Elsea's equipment is not working. Well, she's a failure anyway. What I was thinking about was how to rearrange my plan according to this sudden change. If she's not a goddess, then who is it?

"Ayumi, who is the real goddess?"

Ayumi refused to answer, and she was standing in the corner of the room, tears runs down her cheek. I don't know why, but I felt like walking to her, holding her hands and hugging her so that she would not cry. How illogical.

I did just that.

"You will.. dump me.. if you know.. the real goddess, won't you?" the sobbing Ayumi asked.

"I will not. Don't cry, I'll be here by your side."

I ended up conquering a normal girl to get information.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I myself even think that it was unforgivable. But now, the exams are over, so I will try to update as soon as I can.

Anyway, I tried to add more narration to my fanfiction, but it seemed that it was not much of my style. I ended up doing what I did for most of my early chapters.


	16. Of The True, True Love

**The World God Ony Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

Chapter 16 – Of The True, True Love

"Th-Then, will you..."

"?"

"K-Kiss me?"

It was supposed to be an ideal ending for the conquest, but Keima hesitated upon realizing the fact that she would not forget this. Is it okay to involve such innocent girl in this? Should he hurt her feelings once again to keep her from harm?

Is she.. his true love?

No-no, he should keep that away from his mind. He ended up staring at those eyes, wondering what will be the result of such action. Shizuka had influenced his decision-making process, and that's no good. The so called God of Conquest was stunned, doing nothing and nothing at all.

"It-it's Kasuga-senpai."

"Huh?" Keima was sure deep in thought.

"The goddess, it's Kasuga-senpai. Now, if you'd let me go.."

Kusonoki? Keima pondered as he slowly stepped back, step by step, until he found the bed and sat on it. Then he looked down, thinking how could he approach the real goddess Kusonoki, and how to treat the fake goddess Ayumi. It's just his bad day, he concluded. He might have to start from scratch with Kusonoki. Ayumi could only walk weakly to the seat beside the bed, as she waited for Keima's decision upon her.

"If you're not a goddess, so you're human?" A seemingly foolish question, but Keima had a sudden urge to ask. Not that he expected any other answer. Which came out.

"Not quite. I'm a.. demon, you see.." That alone silenced the room for a second.

"Demon of new hell? Do you kn-" was cut by Ayumi's denial.

"Old hell. In short, the first materialized runaway spirit."

Silence.

"Listen, I-I know this is hard to accept but, that's what I am. Keima, I'm your enemy!"

The she explained everything. Her supersonic speed, her superhuman strength, everything. She was the first runaway spirit to actually grow and born into the earth. Unlike the violent runaway spirit Elsea and friends are hunting, she was mild, she did not cause any harm on her mother. She didn't even know that she's a runaway spirit, until Nikaido told her so. But she had no ill intention, she just wished to exist. She can't do any demonic spell, since she was raised a human. And she longed for love.

"Nikaido used me to test your conquering skills. It was a win-win solution."

"You longed for.. my love?" Keima tried to digest everything but was still appaled.

"The reason I borrowed her pressence, yes." Ayumi nodded.

That's when Keima kissed her softly on the cheek.

"It was just a reward." Keima added, partly convincing himself. He felt out of place, out of character, but somehow seeing her blushing after the kiss entertained him. He needed to investigate more about Shizuka's advice. True love, huh..

"Well then, I'll.." she ran faster than she spoke.

There entered Elucia de Lut Ima, who walked out unnoticed before. With her worrying eyes slowly approaching the seemingly pondering over the problem God of Conquest. She would ask him what to do, and he would answer with 'shut up' as he usually do. If he could be a real god, more powerful than the jupiter sister, then there's no need to conquer any of the six. He just needed to list out every girl nearby. The nearest person would be the six goddesses, Ayumi, Haqua, and..

"Elsea.."

"Hai, kami-nii-sama!"

"I had encountered many, many beautiful girls and only now I realised that the true holder of my heart is in fact nearest to me now, this very moment." He deeple stared at her eyes, who in turn blushed and looked away. She was confused, entrapped in his sweet words. "Do you love me?"

"Kami-sama, this is too sudden.." protested Elsea, but he continued, holding her hands.

"Please answer my feelings.."

Kami-nii-sama had been an important person in her life. He was magnificient, and although he was weird most of the time, she was proud to be near him all the time. That's not all; she was happy. If she was to open up, she would answer it with a nod. But one thing had made her held her own feelings – Haqua. Of course, being with his beloved nii-san even after the hunt would be her dream, but Elsea is not a selfish person; she also cared about her friends. Especially who gave her advice, teach her many things, be her idol. Love, or friendship?

"I.. I-"

* * *

I don't know why I write like, 1 week before exam but anyway..  
I'm not updating for so long because:  
1. I regretted choosing Chihiro as one of the goddess..  
2. The development of goddesses was different from my prediction, so I was pondering over whether I should rewrite everything..

And I just realized that I haven't even decided who Keima's true love is... any suggestion?


	17. Cruel

**The World God Ony Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

Chapter 17 – Cruel

And then there was her older sister. Always striving forward, never giving up, yet still caring and lovely. She might not share this opinion with the world, but she always thought that her older sister, Nea de Lut Ima, as the best of the demons. She was popular, at work and in her social life, while still enduring the shame of having an idiotic little sister.

There was a secret that she and her older sister shared: that in reality, each envy another. Her sister did a perfect job in the runaway spirit, yet she envied Elsea for having a relaxed life. In truth, Nea just wanted to live everyday life in a relaxed manner, with much slower pace. Then perhaps she'll find love and happiness, the things that she was always working with but never tasted herself. In contrast, the clumsy Elsea looked up to her sister's work as a runaway spirit, which is considered one of the most honorable job in the new hell. Thus none refused when the idea of switching bloomed.

Yes, her job was but her older sister's job, and her reputation is Nea's. She couldn't ruin that.

There is Nea. There is Haqua. There are the godesses. There is no room for Elsea.

"Kami-nii-sama... I'M SORRY !" she shouted out loud, out of mixed feelings, mostly sadness.

With tears blurring her vision, she set the broom to maximum level and sweep it at Keima, blowing him meters away with piles of rubles from the house. She walked away slowly after that, feeling that no good will come out of staying at the house. She steeled her believe that work is the most important - the believe of her being unable to be happy. Maybe she had understood a bit of her older sister's feelings.

From then on Elsea never sincerely smiled.

* * *

"That was just a test.. No need to be so violent.. stupid demon.." Keima mumbled as he tries to pick himself up from the mess, unaware of the damages he had done.  
Keima looked around, trying to sense everything around him. The first thing he noticed was his burried hand that felt like it's holding something.. fluffy. The next thing he noticed was that it was a dojo, and there was Kusonoki with an unfamiliar girl, perhaps two years younger than her.

"K-Katsuragi!" the dojo girl proceeded to execute her ultimate move.

"Kusonoki, no, this is just.." Keima tried to make excuse as he sensed the danger and slowly retreated. He pulled his hand and found a stuffed animal.

"Onii-chan saved Tanuki-san !" the unfamiliar girl exclaimed, eyes sparkling like fresh water.

"Onii-chan?" Keima and Kusonoki both asked in disbelief.

"Onii-chan!" the girl, now as happy as a baby with candy, dashed towards Keima and hugged him. Apparently she was Kusonoki's disciple, since Keima seemed to be unable to shake her off. As if hit by sudden realization, she stepped back after releasing the hug, snatched the stuffed animal, then ran and hid behind Kusonoki, trying to sneak a peek at him. Her blushing face was so obvious.

"Th-Thank you, onii-chan.." that was really the voice of a maiden in love.

"Katsuragi... What have you done to my cousin!?" Kusonoki resumed her ultimate attack, slowly stomping towards Keima.

"Wh-what have I done?" he repeated, as if asking himself, but then stood up and fixed his glasses, smirking as if declaring his victory, "hmph, of course I have conquered her!" How, though, he asked himself. Apparently his answer didn't stop Kusonoki, and the rest was pitch-black.

_All his senses were hazy, but he can roughly tell. He was in a golden room, facing the floor, for he was bowing in front of someone. He could see his legs, with purplish-black smoke oozing out of his boots, in clear contrast with the shining floor of gold. Without him controlling, his body bowed even lower, shouting something like "I'll do anything! Please!" _

_"Make the Jupiter Sisters fall for you. Then I'll let her go." A hoarse, thunder-like voice answered him. Then everything was fading to black again._

Then it hit Keima: it was a piece of memory.

* * *

Any of you thought that I should be killed, I must say we shared the opinion. (though I can't let you)

Sorry I didn't update for years. Last year I was trying to rewrite the whole thing, but halfway I gave up. Then busy school life came like a storm and took me away.

TWGOK development also didn't really support wherever this fic's going. And I still haven't decided on the true love..

I will TRY to have another chapter after this. Don't get your hopes up, though...


	18. Separated

**The World God Ony Knows – The Revival of The Fallen God**

Chapter 18 – Separated

"This can't be.."

He continued walking, a flower in his hand. Kusonoki and her cousin was behind him.

"This can't be.."

He continued walking, now some letters and chocolate boxes accompanied the flower. Some highschool female student followed behind Kusonoki.

"This can't be.."

He continued walking, with more flowers, diamond ring and certificates accumulating, blocking his vision. Now adult women in suits and the likes followed after the schoolgirl, all behind the grumpy Kusonoki.

"Etto, will you.." a weak voice tried to reach him.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH ALL THESE STUPID CONFESSIONS!" Keima screamed, throwing all gifts given by those behind him as high as possible. He was really fed up with what happened since the dojo - he simply walked away and girls seemed to come to him and give him flowers, blushing as they awkwardly confessed their love. Keima thought that was some kind of prank, so he tried to hold out. He couldn't anymore, though, and that's why he was angry at whoever's behind this.

He didn't realise he was shouting at the shy Shiori. She was then dropped to her knees, crying as loud as the silent librarian could. Then the gifts fell around her, the flowers trampled by the crushed boxes, and with crying Shiori it made the perfect scene of broken heart. "Katsu.. ragi-san.. sure.. is popular.." she mumbled in her tears, still looking down at the road. He didn't know what to do.

As if the sky had been holding on to it till then, a flower slowly fell from the sky, and then slipped between Keima's finger, all seemed to be well-planned. Then, between the cracks in front of Shiori, which existence was doubted, he planted the flower. Shiori, now a bit calmer, stared at the flower as Keima began his soliloquy.

"Suddenly falling from heaven, a flower that rested on the road; indeed an impossible thing. To keep living between the risk of being trampled, and the lack of rain and soil, is also something that seemed impossible. Yet here it is now, trying still, and once the flower grows, it would be the most beautiful flower around.

To suddenly come from the impossible, to persevere through things that seemed impossible to go through, yet when the impossible is overcomed, only beauty holds the stage.

Isn't it like love?"

Shiori then remembered how she fell in love. She met a weird guy, not that handsome nor that kind. It was surprising, unpredictable, _impossible_. To love him was also quite a feat: having the other sisters compete for his love, her shy and introverted self is sure to fail - it's just _impossible_.

Yet Keima promised her, that after overcoming the impossible, it'll be worth it. So she took the hand Keima offered.

"Wait for a while, okay? I'll make sure to come back to you." Keima whispered a promise, after realizing that her problem was the other girls.

To his alluring voice, gallant figure and charming self, Shiori couldn't help but nod in agreement.

When Keima turned to walk away, Shiori felt that she could fly, for two white wings had grown from her back.

* * *

Fed up with what happened outside, Keima shut himself in his room.

And for once, Keima pondered his path of life.

In the darkness he saw, the mountain of galge that he had conquered, many of them have little difference from the other. He saw the glory that he had been driven to seek since the beginning of his life. Keima didn't question as to whether he actually liked those; indeed it was fun times up till now with these games.

But why?

For long he never question why he played such game to that extent. He really hungers for conquering the hearts of maidens. And with this, Shizuka's explanations would be understandable. But if that really was the case, why wouldn't he conquer a real girl until he was forced to?

And then there was the incident outside. Girls keep coming to him and confessing their love, without even him trying to conquer them.

Then he touched his neck.

"Where's that demon? I haven't seen her for a while since the last incident.."

Little did he know that the demon he was talking about, Elsea, was far away. She didn't know where she was anymore, only the rain falling onto her indicating that she was outside. She didn't have her hangromo, for it was stolen. Her eyes closed, whole body slumped out of tiredness, she only held onto her collar, and with a click it was released from her neck. That was the end of it, she thought.

And that moment is when death was sentenced.

"Argh!"

Suddenly the collar on Keima's neck was shrinking. Pain was brutally torturing his neck, and his breathing was faint and difficult. The collar should have been able to kill him in one shot, yet Keima was still slowly crawling, to the door, to call help, from anyone. Somehow he could resist the collar, but not without losing his consciousness.

"Katsuragi!" he barely heard someone's voice before everything was, once again, pitch black.

* * *

No, Keima wasn't dead. So I'm not a killer...

Again thanks for reading!


End file.
